Execution
by qunnyv19
Summary: [SIDE STORY: COFFEE] Eksekusi yang didapatkan Scorpius di The Burrow. Apa jadinya? /"Sudah pernah tidur dengan berapa gadis?" tanya James dengan seringai jahil yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada," jawab Scorpius tegas. "Sudah pernah bercumbu dengan berapa gadis?"/ RnR? ;)


**EXECUTION**

Eksekusi yang didapatkan Scorpius di The Burrow. Apa jadinya? /"Sudah pernah tidur dengan berapa gadis?" tanya James dengan seringai jahil yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada," jawab Scorpius tegas. "Sudah pernah bercumbu dengan berapa gadis?"/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**E**xecution by _qunnyv19  
**created: 05.05.2013  
**__**published: 05.05.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**corpius **M**. & **R**ose **W**.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **F**amily & **H**umor

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot. Sorry if you don't feel a humor in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For all who want a side story from **coffee**,  
__and the other **scorose fans**._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Wah, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat …" Scorpius menatap surat yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh burung hantu berwarna abu-abu, yang juga mengirimkan _howler_ pada Rose.

_Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Jika kau benar-benar serius dengan anakku, datang ke The Burrow malam ini pukul delapan. Kau akan dieksekusi dengan anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley yang lainnya._

_Jika kau tidak datang, maka kau pengecut._

_Ron Weasley._

Surat yang isinya _ramah_ sekali.

Glek. Scorpius menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa kata-kata dieksekusi terasa berat sekali untuk diterima di otaknya.

Eksekusi ya… eksekusi. Scorpius seperti akan dihukum gantung hari ini juga.

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh empat Desember. Dulu, beberapa bulan sebelumnya, Scorpius memang berjanji untuk datang ke rumah Rose saat liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru.

Tetapi dia yakin sekali kata _eksekusi_ itu benar-benar kata maut. Satu kata tersebut terngiang di kepalanya berkali-kali.

Tapi dia harus semangat! Mendapatkan hati _calon ayah mertua_nya agar bisa mengencani Rose Weasley— yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Scorpius menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Tidak apa. Demi Rose Weasley!

_Tok, tok._

_Ceklek._

"Scorpius," suara _baritone _rendah kini memasuki indera pendengaran Scorpius.

"D— dad?!" Scorpius gelagapan dan segera menyembunyikan surat tersebut dibalik punggungnya. Sayangnya— itu terlambat.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu? Sini, Dad lihat." Draco Malfoy mendekati anak semata wayangnya yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"Err— bukan apa-apa!"

_Grab._

.

.

.

"Weasley sialan. Daridulu sifat temperamennya itu tidak pernah berubah!" geram Draco, ingin sekali merobek-robek surat tersebut dalam satu ledakan.

"D— dad …"

"Dan atas dasar apa kau mau mengencani Rose Weasley?"

"Err—"

"Setahuku, terakhir kali gadis yang kau kencani adalah Gracia Camille." Dahi Draco berkerut-kerut karena berpikir.

"I— itu—"

"Dengar, ya." Draco kini berjongkok, sehingga dia lebih rendah dari Scorpius sedikit, "aku akan ikut dalam eksekusimu itu," bisik Draco.

Seingat Scorpius, dia sudah membersihkan kupingnya semalam.

.

.

.

Dan dia tidak mungkin salah dengar.

"A— apa?"

"Malfoy tidak boleh bertindak gagap! Apalagi nanti, di depan para Potter/Weasley!"

Telan ludah.

"Uhm, oke, Dad. Kau mengajak Mum juga?"

"Tidak," tegas Draco.

"_Well_," telan ludah lagi, "apakah Mum nanti tidak akan bertanya dan curiga? Apalagi _Christmas Eve_—" Scorpius mengelus-elus dagunya.

"_Geez_, Scorpy, kau banyak bertanya," keluh Draco. Scorpius berjengit ketika namanya berubah menjadi Scorpy. "Buat Mum tertidur. Dad banyak stok ramuan untuk _jaga-jaga_. Urusan anakku dan keluarga Potter/Weasley lebih penting sekarang."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya.

"_Jaga-jaga_? Buat apa?"

Draco mendelik. Dia lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi jongkok, dan sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Scorpius.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengajak Mum, Dad?"

Draco mendesis tidak jelas.

"Err— oke oke." Scorpius mengangkat kedua jarinya sehingga membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Sekarang pukul lima sore," Draco melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang terdapat di dinding kamar Scorpius. "Masih ada sekitar tiga jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Nah, persiapkan kata-kata apa yang akan kau lontarkan pada Weasel menyebalkan itu. _Well_, Malfoy tidak boleh gelagapan dan harus sopan. Elegan. Derajat tinggi. Mengerti? Kalau mereka menyebalkan, Dad akan membantu."

…

"Err— baiklah—"

Draco Malfoy baru saja ingin keluar, ketika—

"Dad?"

Draco menoleh.

"Kau menyetujui aku dengan Rose Weasley?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ron, sejujurnya kau berlebihan." Harry memerhatikan Ron dari atas ke bawah, "aku rasa anaknya akan berbeda dari ayahnya." Harry berdecak-decak, lalu meminum _butterbeer_ dari gelas yang dipegangnya.

"_Like father like son_, Harry," celetuk Ron, mendengus sebal karena sahabatnya tidak mendukung rencananya untuk memojokkan Malfoy.

"Oh, _well_, terserahlah," kini Hermione ikut berbicara, memutar bola matanya malas. "Mana Fleur? Aku mau menanyakan menu makanan Perancis yang enak," lanjutnya.

"Hermione, kau tidak akan menyajikan itu untuk Malfoy, kan?" Ron menatap Hermione dengan _horror_ dari atas ke bawah.

"Tamu harus dilayani dengan baik, _won-won_."

Yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa semua.

Malam Natal. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga tercinta. Ah— tambahan untuk Rose Weasley yang sedang memegang-buku-_arithmancy_-tetapi-tidak-dibacanya karena kekasihnya akan membuktikan dirinya untuk pengeksekusiannya hari ini.

Eksekusi …

Rose gigit jari.

_Bagaimana kalau Scorpius malas dengan peraturan keluarga Potter/Weasley yang sangat-amat-posesif? Bagaimana kalau Scorpius memutuskannya karena peraturan keluarganya yang_— well— _agak konyol? Bagaimana jika Scorpius tidak datang hari ini?_

"Rosie!" seru Roxanne dari ruang tengah, "ayo berkumpul! Kita akan bermain tebak-tebakan tentang Teddy! _Guess who Teddy's face_!"

Ah, ya. Permainan kesukaan keluarga Potter/Weasley setelah _truth or dare_.

_Guess who Teddy's face_: Teddy akan menutupi rambut dan wajahnya dengan sebuah kain. Lalu para keluarga akan menebak wajah Teddy seperti siapa. Teddy harus memberikan _maximal_ tiga _clue_. Tiga orang yang kalah (dengan dipilih si pemenang), harus menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang menebak dengan tepat. _Khusus_ untuk Victoire, mengintip dulu menjadi bentuk apa wajah Teddy, karena tidak ingin Teddy mengubah bentuk wajahnya lagi setelah kainnya dibuka.

Yah, hampir mirip _truth or dare _sih ya ...

Rose menutup buku _arithmancy_nya dan bangkit berdiri dengan semangat, lalu ikut berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang lain. Rose melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh sekarang. Semoga saja Scorpius tidak pengecut seperti yang ayahnya katakan…

Ah. Di ruang tengah sudah ada Teddy (yang ditutupi dengan kain), Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, James, Al, Lily, Hugo, dan dia sendiri.

"Ayo! Kita mulai! Teddy, persiapkan wajahmu!" James berseru dengan semangat. Sementara bapak-bapak serta ibu-ibu lainnya, mulai sibuk di ruang tamu ataupun dapur.

"—ke," ujar Teddy kurang jelas karena wajahnya ditutupi kain.

"Ayo, _clue_nya!" seru Fred heboh.

Teddy berbisik sebentar kepada Victoire, yang ditanggapi angguk-anggukan Victoire. Lalu, Victoire mengintip sebentar wajah Teddy, dan wajah mereka berdekatan sekali, seperti berciuman—

"Oke, _guys_! Pertama, dia berambut hitam!"

"Sirius Black!"

"Roxanne!"

"Al!"

"Uncle Harry!"

"Professor Longbottom!"

"Err— Severus Snape!"

"_Geez_, kalian salah semuaaaaa!" Victoire menunjuk sebal pada mereka satu persatu yang sudah menjawab. "Oke, _clue_ kedua, ehm— dia wanita!"

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Hugo menjawab dengan semangat, sementara semuanya langsung mendelik. Hugo cengar-cengir.

"Aunt Angelina!"

"Aunt Tonks! Dia juga bisa berambut hitam, kan?!" Lucy menjawab dengan ceria, sementara semua langsung mendengus.

"Tidak ada yang benar lagi! Kreatif, dong! _Clue _terakhir! Dia— cantik."

"Haaah! _Clue_mu itu tidak ada yang spesifik sama sekali, Victoire!" Lily mengeluh. Victoire menyeringai. "Biar seru, dong. Kalau _clue_nya gampang, sih, tidak usah main saja …"

"Uh, oke," kini semua anggota berkumpul, dan berpikir siapa wanita cantik berambut hitam, dan pastinya, yang Teddy dan Victoire kenal.

"Ahhh!" James melakukan gerakan seperti meninju udara dan bangkit dari duduk formasi melingkarnya. Yang bermain langsung menoleh ke arahnya semua.

"Aku tahu!" lanjut James, dan mulai mendekati Teddy dengan seringai kemenangan.

"_Well_?" Victoire mengangkat sebelah alis dengan menantang.

James mendekati Teddy dan Victoire dengan gaya mendramatisir, langkah-langkahnya dipelankan olehnya, seperti gerakan _slow motion_.

.

.

.

"CHO CHANG!" serunya dengan semangat, sementara bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang sibuk tadi langsung menoleh mendengar nama Cho Chang disebut.

"_Congratulations for James Potter_!" dengan semangat, Victoire langsung membuka penutup wajah Teddy dan memperlihatkan wajah Cho Chang berumur awal dua puluh tahunan, yang cantik, dengan rambut panjang, kulit putih dan mata sipit khas orang Asia. Tak lama kemudian, Teddy merubah wajahnya kembali menjadi Teddy Lupin.

Yang lain langsung merengut sebal.

"Kenapa setiap kita main ini, James terus sih yang menang?"

"Tidak adil!"

"_Well_, Teddy, kau kenal Cho Chang darimana?" Harry Potter langsung berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Suasana langsung hening.

"Eh? Kau pernah memberitahukannya padaku soal _Dumbledore's Army_, Harry **1)**, dan aku melihat data-data mereka juga satu persatu …" sahut Teddy, sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Oh, nginget mantan nih ye." Ginny ikut muncul dengan mata menyipit kesal ke arah Harry.

"Tidak, Ginny. Aku kan hanya bertanya dia tahu Cho Chang darimana, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dia—"

"Begitu." Ginny mengembalikan matanya lagi menjadi normal dan berlalu. Harry jadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Masalah suami istri," ujar Harry sembari mengangkat bahu, lalu menyusul Ginny. "Nanti aku kembali lagi!" serunya.

_Ting, nong._

"Siapa itu?"

"Malfoy, sepertinya."

"Ah ya! Tamu kita yang terlupakan! Rosie, aku sembunyikan kau dulu sebelum Malfoy menemukanmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa-apaan—"

"Uncle Ron! Tamunya sudah datang!"

.

.

.

Draco dan Scorpius mengernyitkan dahi bersamaan mendengar kegaduhan di dalam yang amat sangat tidak wajar.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu, ya?" Draco menatap The Burrow dengan pandangan mencela.

"Aku tidak tahu." Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

_Krieeet_.

"Nah, Malfoy, kau datang tepat waktu, pukul delapan malam tepat. Dan—" Ron menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat ada dua orang Malfoy di depan pintu The Burrow. "—aku tidak mengundangmu, Malfoy Senior."

"Begitu." Draco mengangguk-angguk, dan menarik Scorpius agar langsung masuk ke dalam The Burrow tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Suasana di dalam langsung hening. Rose disembunyikan oleh Hugo dibalik sofa ruang tamu.

"Nah, jadi—" Draco meneliti ruangan itu dengan pandangan-mencelanya-_lagi_. "—ini yang namanya eksekusi?"

"_Well_, Malfoy, sebenarnya aku tidak mengundangmu dan tidak perlu pendapatmu sama sekali." Ron memandang Draco dengan sengit.

"Sudahlah!" Hermione segera menarik Ron agar berada di tengah ruangan, tidak berada di pojok dekat-dekat dengan kedua Malfoy. Melihat Hermione, Ron dan Draco segera diam. Scorpius sama sekali tidak kaget melihat anggota Potter/Weasley yang banyak itu. Ah, mungkin ada Harry dan Ginny Potter yang terkenal ada keperluan sehingga tidak hadir di sini.

"Nah, Malfoy," Ron berkata kepada Scorpius, "kemari!"

Scorpius menurut saja dan menghampiri Ron yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sesampainya Scorpius di depan Ron, Ron segera mengeluarkan sebotol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna putih bening dan langsung meminumkannya kepada Scorpius sampai habis.

"Ron! Tiga tetes saja cukup!" Hermione memandang kesal pada Ron.

"Kau itu mau meracuni anakku ya, Weasel?"

Bill dan Charlie yang ada di sana, langsung menghampiri Draco agar tidak ada baku hantam di rumah kesayangan mereka.

"Baik," Ron mengambil tongkatnya, mengayunkannya, dan segera terdapat dua kursi di dekat mereka. Ron mendudukkan Scorpius di kursi yang satunya, dan satunya lagi diduduki oleh Ron.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Pertanyaan konyol, Weasel."

"Diam! Mengapa kau mau datang ke sini hari ini?"

"Takut—" jawab Scorpius.

"Pfft— sudah kuduga," Ron menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"—tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri kepada keluarga Potter/Weasley."

Hening.

.

.

.

"Uhm, oke," Ron menetralkan suaranya lagi, dan menyuruh anggota lainnya diam.

"Apakah kau menyukai anakku?"

"Tidak."

Rose langsung melompat dari balik sofa dan menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan memelas.

"Bocah busuk. Oke. Apakah kau memanfaatkan anakku?"

"Ya."

…

"Nah, Rose. Kau harus bersyukur pada ayahmu yang baik hati ini untuk mengungkap jati diri bocah Malfoy ini. _Like father like son_."

"Jaga mulutmu, Weasel."

"Diam, Malfoy. Untuk apa kau memanfaatkan Rose?"

"Untuk mengisi hatiku yang tidak akan pernah terisi lagi. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk menjadikan cintaku yang tidak pernah berlabuh ke hati yang lain. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya."

Ron sepertinya ingin menyelupkan kepalanya ke kubang lumpur. Sementara yang lain, _speechless_, apalagi Draco dan Rose.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak menyukai anakku, bocah plin-plan."

"Memang. Aku tidak menyukai Rose, tapi aku menyayangi dan mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Definisi suka, sayang, dan cinta, itu berbeda sama sekali, Mr. Weasley."

Glek.

Ron menghela napas.

"Giliranku selesai. Ada yang mau mencoba?"

"_Me_!" James mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan menyeringai jahil kepada Rose. "Hitung-hitung ini _bayaran_ karena aku berhasil dalam permainan _guess who Teddy's face _tadi."

Ron berdiri, dan segera mempersilahkan James untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Scorpius Malfoy, yayaya." James mengelus dagunya, seolah berpikir bak professor.

"Sudah pernah tidur dengan berapa gadis?" tanya James dengan seringai jahil yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan— kecuali James dan Scorpius— _sweatdropped_ mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak ada," jawab Scorpius tegas.

"_Well_, _good boy._" James menepuk-nepuk pundak Scorpius dengan keras. "Sudah pernah bercumbu dengan berapa gadis?"

"James, otakmu mesum sekali," ujar Rose dengan tampang tidak suka.

"Ini pertanyaan bagus, Rosie. Dad menyesal tadi tidak menanyakan hal yang seperti itu," sahut Ron, tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada Scorpius.

"Tidak terhitung," jawab Scorpius lagi. Kali ini Ron mencak-mencak.

"_Playboy_! Seperti kau, Malfoy Senior! Dasar, otaknya di dengkul ya—"

"Aku tidak _playboy_, Weasel!"

"Bisa diam dulu tidak sih kalian?!" seru Fleur yang daritadi diam. Ron dan Draco diam lagi.

"Nah, nah," James berdecak, entah kagum atau sebal— "Lebih dari sepuluh atau lebih dari dua puluh?"

"Lebih dari dua puluh."

"Demi kancut Merlin! Rose! Mengapa kau mau bersama pria _playboy_ seperti ini?!" Ron segera menghampiri kursi yang diduduki James dan segera menyuruh James untuk berdiri lagi. Dengan tidak rela, James berdiri dan Ron kembali duduk di hadapan Scorpius.

"Bibirmu tidak perjaka lagi, _boy._" Ron merengut kesal. Entah sebal atau iri— mengingat ciuman pertamanya terjadi saat tahun keenam.

"Rose juga tidak perawan lagi, Mr. Weasley."

.

.

.

"APA?!"

"Bibirnya, maksud saya."

"Ugh." Ron menatap Rose dengan pandangan awas-kau-nanti. Rose hanya mengangguk muram.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku yang memerawaninya."

"Sebenarnya kata 'memerawani' itu terlalu dalam."

"Cukup sesi eksekusi yang lama kelamaan menjadi sesi mesum ini, Weasel!" Draco berjalan menuju bagian tengah ruangan segera menarik Scorpius dari duduknya. "Aku ingin mengajak anakku pulang saja."

"Ini belum selesai, Malfoy."

"Apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Gampang saja," ujar Ron menyeringai, dan segera membuat gerakan tangan agar Draco menjauh dari tempat 'eksekusi'nya dengan Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Kau lebih memilih gadis yang cantik, manis, _sexy_, kaya raya, Darah Murni, dan elegan, atau Rose Weasley **2)**?"

…

"Rose Weasley."

Yang lain berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan— kecuali Ron yang merutuki dirinya sendiri dan Rose yang sepertinya akan menangis— bahagia.

"Oke," Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti akan menyerah. "Sepertinya kusetujui saja daripada mereka berbuat yang macam-macam …"

Rose segera bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya.

"_Trims_, Dad—"

"Nah, Weasel. Aku sudah boleh pulang dengan anakku, kan?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Tidak mau ikut merayakan Natal di sini, Malfoy?" kali ini Hermione yang bertanya dengan nada lembut dan tulus.

"Tidak usah lembut-lembut begitu dengan Malfoy, Hermione."

"Bersikap ramah sedikit, Ron. Oh ya, kau juga memasak makanan Perancis, dibantu Fleur sebenarnya. Aku dengar, keluarga Malfoy suka makanan Perancis …"

"Astoria ada di rumah sendirian," sahut Draco pelan. Hermione langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Efek veritaserum itu akan bertahan berapa lama?" tanya Draco.

"Kalau tiga tetes sih aku rasa satu jam akan berakhir, tapi kalau sebotol penuh begitu—"

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi, Malfoy," usir Ron dengan _halus_.

"Ehm. Oke."

Draco menarik Scorpius berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi seperti ada yang aneh …

"Boleh aku memeluk dia, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ah, si Rosie kecil ingin ikut andil dalam kepergian sang kekasih.

Draco hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Peluk.

Singkat—

—tapi kehangatan kasih sayang dan cintanya dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga maupun Malfoy yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membuktikannya pada hari eksekusimu hari ini," bisik Rose di telinga Scorpius. Scorpius mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"_Merry Christmas_."

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Harry memanggil Sirius Black yang notabene adalah ayah baptisnya hanya dengan Sirius, tidak ada embel-embel lagi seperti Uncle atau Dad. Jadi, di sini saya buat agar Teddy memanggil Harry juga dengan Harry.**

**Itu terinspirasi dari question of life khasnya hitam putih hihihihihi xD**

**Holaaa! Kembali lagi dengan fic qunny yang rada-rada gaje dan alurnya kecepatan. Ini sih niatnya side storynya yang coffee (twoshots) itu, ya… tapi nggak tau deh nyambung atau nggakxD**

**Oh iya, itu nggak tahu deh ya humornya kerasa atau nggak. Kasih tau ya, humornya kerasa atau nggak? **** kalau nggak kerasa, mau saya hapus genre humornya…**

**Review: **

**Membuat saya lebih semangat dalam menulis**

**Membuat hidup saya lebih berwarna(?)**

**Membuat fic yang saya buat terasa dihargai:'**

**So,**

**Review? :D**

**NB: hari ini saya ngebuat dua fic dan langsung publish dua duanya hari ini langsung -_- jadi maaf kalau kurang maksimal.**


End file.
